Whoever Said It Was Easy
by ScaperDeage
Summary: Answers the question, "How'd Jool end up with the bounty hunters in my other fic DRD Vacation?""


**NOTICE**

This little fic is here to answer the question "DRD Vacation" didn't answer. You don't really have to have read that fic to enjoy or understand this one, but if you haven't read it yet you might want to after this one's finished. Anyway, that question was, "How'd Jool end up being captured by Tavlek bounty hunters?" And sorry DRD fans, there isn't any in this fic, well maybe I'll throw them in at the end. Or write a DRD short if I get suck on this one.   
  
Anyway onto my new fic!  
  
**Title: **Who Ever Said It Was Easy: Part 1 - Reasons For Leaving  
**Author: **ScaperDeage  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, and not making any money off it.  
**Notes: **_italicized_ = Jool's inner thoughts.   
*********************************************  
  
**Part 1 - Reasons For Leaving**  
  
It's been nearly a cycle since the Darnaz Triangle incident, a fact that Jool is currently contemplating as she stares out over the vibrant blue waters of Arnessk...  
  
_I hope they all made it back to Moya safely. I wonder if they're still all right, knowing them they must have gotten into some form of trouble. _**-Sigh- **_I really miss them. _**-laughs to self- **_Who'd ever believe that I'd miss a ship full of fugitives. _  
  
But her thoughts are interrupted by the head priest, Zeroun, "I'm sure your friends are missing your presence as well..."  
  
Jool jumps at the sudden intrusion, "Oh, Zeroun, I didn't notice you. How are you?"  
  
"I am well." The priest takes a seat on the rocks beside Jool. "You on the other hand, appear to be troubled by something."  
  
"It's nothing, I'm fine, it's just that..."  
  
"You miss your friends."  
  
"Yeah." _But I know I can't leave, not yet._  
  
"You have no obligation to stay here."   
  
_How'd he? Wait, _"I keep forgetting that you can read my thoughts."  
  
"If me doing such bothers you, then I could..."  
  
"No it's alright."  
  
"If you wish... As I was saying, you have no obligation to stay here. We can manage on our own, we have done so before."  
  
"Yes, but that was a really long time ago. Things have changed since then, and what if the Peace Keepers come back? They are not the nicest people in the galaxy and I don't want to imagine what they might do to you. Especially if they think you have or know something that could be used to defeat the Scarrans." _And I don't even want to think about if the Scarrans get here first._  
  
  
"We know both species well, and from what you have told us, time has changed done little to change them. And if need be, we will use our knowledge to defend ourselves."  
  
"But..."  
  
"You underestimate our powers young one. And if the Peace Keepers or Scarrans come to Arnessk, we will except the fate we are given."  
  
"But..."  
  
"And your presence here will do little to prevent that fate, whatever it may be, from happening."  
  
Jool looks down, "I know" _I'm just afraid of what might happen if I leave._  
  
"That is understandable. Everyone has a tendency to be afraid of what they do not know or understand. This is the reason the Peace Keepers and Scarrans are heading for war, and why I'm going to request that you leave Arnessk."  
  
"What? You want me to leave?" _Why? Have I done something wrong? _  
  
"Do not worry, you have not offended us. We have greatly enjoyed your company. But, though we will except whatever happens to us, we fear of what may happen to this galaxy if a war between the Scarrans and Peace Keepers occurs."  
  
"But what does this have to do with me leaving?"  
  
"You have told us much about your friends on the Leviathan Moya and we would be honored if they would return to Anessk."  
  
"Is that why you want me to leave? To find Moya and bring everyone back here?" _I wonder why?_  
  
"Yes. Especially the human John Crichton, we have much to discuss he and I. I believe he may be the only means of preventing war."  
  
_Huh? _"What if I can't find him? Or if I can't get him back here?" _He may be dead for all I know. What then?_  
  
"Then it was never meant for him to return here. All we ask is that you try your best to find him and others then return as soon as possible. I fear we have little time to waste."  
  
Jool 's attention returns back to the water, "So, I guess that means I'll be leaving shortly."  
  
Zeroun nods his head in agreement. "We have arranged transport for you off Arnessk. Though I'm afraid it will only be as far as the next habitable planet. Once there you'll have to find your own way back to Moya."  
  
"It's not going to be easy." _Actually more like frelling impossible._  
  
"I believe you will discover that this task may not be as, impossible as you think."   
  
The priest stands up and offers his hand to Jool, "Come, we must get you ready for your journey."  
  
Jool takes his hand and the two start to walk back to the temple. "I'm going to miss our talks Zeroun, and there's so many other things I'd like to know." _Like why you think John can save the galaxy._  
  
"You have helped us greatly Joulushko, something we will not forget. And if you do us this one last favor, we will find time to answer all the questions you seek upon your return."  
  
_If I return, _"I still think finding Moya isn't going to be easy."  
  
"Life is never easy, but we must walk its path nonetheless." Zeroun pauses for a microt then continues, "We will meet again young one, of this I am certain."  
  
**_TBC..._**

****

Don't Forget To Review!!!!!!!1 


End file.
